Users may consume items based on recommendations received from various sources. For example, a user may provide a streaming music application with various signals (e.g., preferred artist, like/dislike of particular songs, etc.) indicative of her taste in music. Based on these signals, the streaming music application may recommend a next song for the user to listen to. As another example, when a user watches a video on a video streaming website, the video streaming website may, based on various signals related to the user or the video she watched, recommend other videos to the user, e.g., in the margin around the video player. As yet another example, a map application on a mobile device may recommend a nearby restaurant to a user based on various signals, such as cuisines and/or price points preferred by the user.